Hunters sometimes wish to keep and display part of the game killed as a memento or trophy. It could be just the head and/or antlers in the case of large game, or the entire animal or bird in the case of small game. This requires special skills and techniques which have typically been performed by taxidermists.
The feathers of certain game birds serve the same purpose. For example, wild turkeys have tail feathers that are rather unique and colorful. Four species of wild turkeys are found in North America. In addition to tail feathers, their beards correspond to their age or size, like the number of points on the antlers or rack of a deer correspond to its age/size. Wild turkeys are generally too large for mounting by a taxidermist, which would also be quite expensive. A common practice in the past has been to mount the tail and tail feathers on a board, however, there have been various drawbacks to with this approach. For example, special techniques including the use of tanning agents have been required which are expensive and time consuming. Also, since the tail feathers of a wild turkey consist of more than one layer, it has been difficult to simulate this in realistic fashion merely by mounting them on a flat board.
Heretofore there has not been available a mount which is particularly adapted for conveniently displaying the feathers of a game bird, such as turkey tail feathers, in realistic fashion.